


Treats

by KawaiiKozume



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Master/Pet, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume
Summary: Treats are good, but sometimes, treats can get you in trouble.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Suzuya Juuzou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Request from a friend, whomst I appreciate very much.  
> Also, majority of it was written on a minecraft book so if formatting or spelling are wrong, let me know and I'll fix it!

The CCG doors were always revolving so nobody even noticed when Haise Sasaki and Juuzou Suzuya entered together. They talked like old friends before parting ways to their separate locations. Part way through the day, the team leads were to have a meeting to discuss updates they had.

"Haise!" Juuzou couldn't contain his excitement when he saw his coworker and secret master.

Haise turned his head with a small, pleased smile. He ran a hand over the key inside his pocket. It unlocked the cock cage around his white haired kitten. His smile deepened

when his kitten not to subtly rubbed his thighs together.

"You've done very well so far. Do you want a treat?" Haise murmured in Juuzou's ear. Juuzou gave a small whine and nodded. Haise pet Juuzou's hair down and pulled a watermelon lollipop from his pockets and offered it to his pet. Juuzou accepted the sweet with delight and leaned into Haise's hand.

"Last meeting, then we can go home." Haise said guiding Juuzou throw the door. The entire meeting was a blur. Juuzou kept squirming in his seat and would then blush because he thought 

others would know what he was hiding underneath. Haise had to hide his smile a few times but they managed to get through it. Eventually, Akira shut up and let everyone leave. Haise and Juuzou left the building and stood together on the sidewalk while Haise hailed a cab. Finally one stopped and allowed the two into the car before veering back into traffic. Haise pulled his kitten to him to whisper in his ear.

"When we get there, I want you to change and put your collar on. I'll start on dinner, okay?"

Juuzou nodded before closing his eyes and resting on his master's shoulder. The cab stopped outside a small building that was very plain on the outside. It wasn't different on the inside. Juuzou unlocked the door and let Haise walk inside before following. Haise had already taken off his shoes and made his way into the kitchen to start making dinner. Juuzou smiled to himself. He went to his room and pulled his collar out of the bedside drawer. It was red with a heart tag that has his name engraved in it. He set it on the bed before starting to shed his work clothes. After he was only in his underwear did he put the collar around his neck and clipped it shut. He closed his eyes for a minute to breathe and fully settle into subspace.

"Kitten, come here! It's dinner time." Haise's voice rang through the halls. Juuzou didn't respond but started making his way to the kitchen. Upon entering, Haise 

clicked his tongue.

"Kittens do not walk on two legs." He warned his pet. Juuzou sank down to his knees and crawled under the table. Haise brought a hand to rub his cheek and Juuzou pushed his face further into the man's hand.

"Good kitty. Here." Haise put a plate of food on the floor by

his feet. The two ate in silence with the exception of a couple pets here and there. Juuzou finished a good while before Haise and was dozing off when Haise picked up the empty plate and set both plates in the sink. Juuzou sat up and stretched before crawling around Haise.Juuzou sat in front of Haise and stared up at him.

"What's the matter, kitten?" Haise asked. Juuzou opened his mouth to respond but Haise gave it a soft smack.

"Pets don't speak." Haise had to remind Juuzou at the beginning sometimes. Juuzou eventually 

behaved. Juuzou pouted and pawed at his mouth a little. His eyebrows furrowed as he thought about how to say what he wanted. Before he could do something, Haise had left the kitchen for the sitting room where he sat down on a chair and started a show. Juuzou followed and stood on his knees with his hands in Haise's lap. He got no response from that. So he gave a soft mew.

"Hm? Do you want to sit on master's lap?" Haise cooed. Juuzou nodded enthusiastically. Haise opened his arms and Juuzou crawled into his lap and leaned into his the crook of his neck. A few moments of silence pass but Juuzou's reminded of the cage around him. He shifts in Haise's lap.

"What's wrong?" Haise prompts again. Juuzou nuzzles against his chin then rubs his thighs together.

"Is it your cage?" Haise asked. Juuzou  nodded.

"Do you deserve to have it taken off?" Haise asked. Juuzou looks away.

"Kitten, what did you do?"

Juuzou look down, guilt written all over his face.

"You may speak for this."

"I snuck another treat before we left

the house this morning."

Haise clicked his tongue.

"Oh, kitten. And you were so good today. But stealing treats is bad, right?"

Juuzou nodded, eyes already a little damp.

"Tell you what, kitten. If you make me cum without using your little paws, I'll take

your cage off."

Juuzou perked up. If he was good for something, it was giving head. He slid off Haise's lap and waited as patiently as possible while Haise took off his pants and lowered his underwear. When Haise leaned back, exposing his long dick, Juuzou pounced in between his legs, taking the tip into his mouth. Haise sighed in content as Juuzou started sucking and taking more and more.

Haise was hard less than a couple minutes from starting. Juuzou kept his hands behind his back, holding his wrists so he wouldn't be tempted to touch. He took a deep breath before taking the entire length down his throat. He breathed through his nose and swallowed. The constriction around his dick had Haise rolling his eyes back.

"Fuck, kitten. That's good."

Juuzou, spurred on from the encouragement started a rapid pace, bobbing and sucking. Haise's moans grew louder.

"Oh, kitten. Yes, very good. Juuzou, ah, good kitten." Haise launched a hand to Juuzou's head and pushed his mouth down as he bucked into it, coming down his throat. Juuzou, startled at the movement failed to remember to breathe through his nose and choked his way through Haise's orgasm.

After Haise stopped twitching, he let Juuzou up and laid back against the chair.

Juuzou sputtered and tried not to cough up what was still in his throat. He took a

breath through his nose and swallowed the residual spunk.

After he decided he was okay, he leaned against Haise's leg.

Haise looked down and ran a hand under his kitten's jaw.

"That was a good job. I'm proud of you, Juuzou." The kitten flushed at the praise.

"Ready to get out of your cage?"

Juuzou nodded repeatedly. His neglected dick was straining against the confines and causing pain. He loved making his master feel good and loved hearing he did a good job even more. Haise stood up and picked the key out of the pant pocket it hid in all day.

"Come here."

Juuzou presented himself to his master.

"Stand up, baby."

He did and Haise reached a hand down to unlock the small lock holding the cage together. After the little click sounded, Haise slid the metal off of Juuzou's dick. He turned to relock it and set it aside as Juuzou whimpered in relief. He started to bring a hand to wrap around his hardening dick but remembered he couldn't touch without master's permission.

Haise had turned back around and was reminded again how beautiful his kitten was.

"Kitten, bedroom."

Haise led the way and when the bedroom door shut, Haise turned to find his pet already on all fours on the bed.

"Good boy." Juuzou shuddered at the praise. Haise pulled out a rope from a drawer and the bottle of lube from another drawer. He walked up to the bed and pulled Juuzou to look him in the eyes.

"What do you say if you need to stop? You may speak."

"Kagune."

"Good boy." Haise wrapped the rope through the little loop in Juuzou's collar before throwing it aside. He climbed onto the bed behind his kitten and drizzled lube down his crack. He caught some with two fingers and pushed against his kitten's opening.

Juuzou whimpered at the feeling.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. I've got you."

Haise started stretching and preparing Juuzou for his length. His kitten whimpered every time

he shifted. Eventually, Juuzou was prepped and Haise moved to line himself up.

"Good?"

Juuzou nodded, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

Haise nodded back and started slowly pushing the tip of his length into the tight heat. He paused a second before sliding in the rest of the way so his hips were flush against Juuzou's ass.

He waited a moment then grabbed the rope that was cast aside earlier. Wrapping it around his hand a couple times, he gave it a small tug and relished in his kitten's gasp. He made the rope even more taut before pulling out just to slam back into him. From the start, Haise set a quick pace, pulling Juuzou back by the rope and going deeper than he normally would. Juuzou's whines got louder and more common as the coil wound tightly in his stomach."Fuck, kitten. Go ahead, talk. I wanna hear you unravel." Haise hissed.

Juuzou gasped again.

"Ah! Yes, master. Of course. You feel so good. Thank you for removing the cage. Thank you for treats." Haise twisted the rope again, this time pulling it enough to cut off some oxygen.

Juuzou was close, he'd been ready for this all day and when Haise cut off his oxygen, that was the next step.

"Master, please, make me cum." He wheezed. That had Haise pounding into him even faster making him see stars.

"Yes!" Juuzou hissed before he came, sharp cries echoing around the room. Haise fucked him through his post orgasm haze, almost to the point of overstimulation before he reached his climax. Haise released the rope leash and let his kitten fall over. They both laid there breathless for a moment. Haise stood up eventually and got a rag to wipe Juuzou down with. He moved the man out of the mess he made and then untied the rope from the collar. Haise put everything back where he found it before returning to his pet. Finally, he unclipped the collar and set it back in the bedside table before carrying Juuzou off to a shower.


End file.
